


Forget Me Not

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Regret, Thorin Feels, Thorin is dying and wants Bilbo to remember him, Yeah just a lot of sad shit really, You really need to listen to The Amazing Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: "Of all the flowers you picked, I knew you would forget forget-me-nots."In which Thorin thinks about his burglar and regrets everything he's ever done.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story is heavily inspired by Elsa's Song by The Amazing Devil, and I really recommend listening to it for all the sadness :') (I know I already said this once, but The Amazing Devil are an amazing band & deserve more recognition!!)  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know - English is not my first language.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Thorin had fought enough battles to be prepared for death. He had prepared for _every single way_ he could possibly die, but he wasn’t prepared for _this_.

It was more than he’d ever dreamed of – Azog’s sword in his chest, and his sword in Azog’s. He gave his life to take one and it was _alright_ – or that’s what it should be.

But when Thorin saw the eagles, when he looked down upon the battlefield, when his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, barely breathing, it was everything but alright. He should be happy – Azog was dead, the eagles were there, Beorn was there, they would win. It didn’t matter if Thorin would live to see it or not, they would win. Yet, everything he could think about was Fili and Kili and Dwalin and all the other dwarves he’d grown so fond of that were now fighting and possibly dying for him down there. But what took up the most space in his mind was Bilbo. The hobbit, the burglar, the one without whom they wouldn’t have made it this far. The one who proved so many times that he would gladly give his life for Thorin’s and still couldn’t do anything about him dying.

All Thorin could think was _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should’ve been with you, I should’ve protected you the way you always tried to protect me, you should’ve stayed home, I don’t deserve you. Please don’t hate me. I’m so, so sorry._

But Bilbo wasn’t _here_ and Thorin couldn’t do anything. He wanted nothing more than to apologize to his burglar, to wrap his arms around him and protect him, but he couldn’t even protect himself. Worse than that, he had treated Bilbo the way no one should ever treat the hobbit, he almost killed him when he wanted to throw him off the rampart and he’d been so mad and he’d said things he never should’ve said and he _couldn’t apologize_ because Bilbo wasn’t here.

And suddenly he _was_ , on his knees, right next to Thorin, crying and touching the dwarf and talking too much and not enough just like he always did. He was alive, he was fine. Thorin could apologize, and he did. And Bilbo wasn’t even mad at him, he said he didn’t deserve him, even though it was Thorin who didn’t deserve Bilbo and who should’ve done everything differently. Still, Bilbo held his hand and begged him not to die and told him to stay awake and Thorin was almost sure he heard a quiet “I love you” but he couldn’t even understand half of the words that came out of Bilbo’s mouth. He tried to hold on to Bilbo’s voice, he needed to stay awake a little longer, there was still so much he needed to tell the hobbit, but he couldn’t. His voice broke before he could say a single word. Bilbo didn’t seem to notice, he just kept talking, and Thorin was thankful for it - Bilbo’s words gave him something to hold on to, a feeling of safety, even though he didn’t even know what the hobbit was saying. He _knew_ Bilbo already had forgiven him long before he found him lying half-dead on a stone on Ravenhill and everything Bilbo said made Thorin feel a little more at ease. Now, it _was_ alright – dying in the arms of the one he loved wasn’t even close to what Thorin had ever imagined, but right now he couldn’t think of a better way to go.

He was so grateful for everything Bilbo had done for him and he knew he’d never forget that, even after his death. He’d always remember Bilbo, no matter what.

But would Bilbo remember him? Thorin, the one who put him through so much danger, who almost killed him, who was responsible for this whole battle? He knew that, if he asked, Bilbo would say he’d never forget him, but Bilbo was someone who would lie to make others feel better, especially when they were dying.

And suddenly, nothing was alright anymore and all Thorin could think about was Bilbo and if he would remember him and if he would still love him years from now or if he would just move on and forget.

 _Forget me not_ , he wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his throat and Bilbo just kept talking and Thorin just wanted to grab Bilbo’s hand and never let go again but his hand didn’t move and Thorin couldn't do anything but lie there and listen to Bilbo’s voice. It was Bilbo’s voice that was with him in his last moments and made sure he’d never forget his burglar, even after death.

He knew Bilbo would go back home, to Bag End, to his armchair and his books and all the comforts of his home. He would plant the acorn he picked up in Beorn’s garden on the hill right above his house, and when the tree would grow bigger and bigger, Bilbo would go up there every now and then to sit and think about everything that happened, the good and the bad. And Thorin hoped the oak tree would remind Bilbo of him, of everything they went through, of everything they felt for each other.

_Forget me not._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
